


Fiducia

by argentoheart



Series: Sei storie per sei giorni - Otayuri Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Off-screen Minor Character Death, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek is 22, Smut, Yuri is 20, bottom!Otabek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Otabek è l'ultimo a sapere e Yuri non risponde a nessuno dei suoi tentativi di contattarlo; l'unica cosa che gli rimane da fare è volare a Mosca per trovarlo di persona.Dal testo:Un’altra delle tante cose che Otabek aveva capito di lui dopo cinque anni di solida amicizia e tre di relazione, era che Yuri non era di quelle persone che davano troppa importanza alle parole, ma si trovava più a suo agio con le dimostrazioni, con i fatti. Ed era proprio per quello che aveva prenotato il primo aereo per Mosca, e adesso si trovava di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento del suo Yuri.





	

_[Day Five: Fears and fights]_

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind?_

Inizialmente, Otabek aveva dato la colpa di quel silenzio prolungato da parte di Yuri alla stagione piuttosto dura, aveva deciso che non l’avrebbe disturbato. Poi l’aveva saputo e la sua mente era immediatamente corsa a Yuri. Aveva provato a chiamarlo, a mandargli dei messaggi, aveva perfino contattato Yakov in persona, per non parlare di Georgij e Mila, ma niente, nemmeno loro avevano saputo dirgli nient’altro, se non che Yuri si trovava a Mosca.

Era tipico di lui, aveva pensato, perché Yuri non si sarebbe mai mostrato vulnerabile al mondo, mai se avesse potuto evitarlo. Un’altra delle tante cose che Otabek aveva capito di lui dopo cinque anni di solida amicizia e tre di relazione, era che Yuri non era di quelle persone che davano troppa importanza alle parole, ma che si trovava più a suo agio con le dimostrazioni, con i fatti. Ed era proprio per quello che aveva prenotato il primo aereo per Mosca, e adesso si trovava di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento del suo Yuri.

Il suono familiare del campanello schiacciato sotto il polpastrello ebbe l’effetto di scrollargli di dosso la sensazione di timore che s’era portato dietro per tutto il volo. Non sapeva se realmente Yuri l’avrebbe voluto lì, dopotutto non era stato lui a chiamarlo e non aveva risposto a nessuno dei suoi tentativi di contattarlo, ma ormai si trovava di fronte a quella porta e non poteva voltare le spalle e andarsene. Aspettò.

Dopo qualche minuto pieno, il rumore di passi strascicati palesò la presenza di qualcuno dall’altra parte e tutta la tensione residua sulle spalle di Otabek scivolò via al rumore della serratura che scattava.

Avvenne a rallentatore, o almeno è così che apparve ai suoi occhi. Le mani di Yuri tenevano il bordo della porta, i polsi celati da una maglia a maniche lunghe, stropicciata in vari punti. La forma delle sue gambe snelle era avvolta nei pantaloni neri di una tuta, i piedi nudi posati sul pavimento che doveva essere gelido.

Aveva i capelli lunghi arruffati e alcuni gli erano rimasti appiccicati al collo e al viso, laddove la luce del pianerottolo svelava la presenza di lacrime fresche. Come se non fossero bastati gli occhi rossi e le guance chiazzate a renderlo più che evidente.

Per un attimo, Yuri sembrò non riconoscerlo, lo fissò con quei suoi bellissimi occhi cerchiati dalla stanchezza e non cambiò espressione; poi i suoi lineamenti furono investiti dalla consapevolezza e Yuri staccò le mani dalla porta per spingersi in avanti e verso di lui, travolgendolo con così tanta forza che Otabek dovette portare un piede indietro per non perdere l’equilibrio.

«Yuri.» Gli soffiò sui capelli che gli coprivano il collo, perché adesso Yuri lo superava quasi di tutta la testa. «Yuri.» ripeté, quando la presa delle sue dita sulla sua giacca si strinse di più.

«B-beka.» Fu il singhiozzo spezzato che gli rispose, e se fosse stato possibile, il cuore gli sarebbe sprofondato ancora di più nel petto.

«Mi dispiace, Yuri. Mi dispiace.» Gli sussurrò, abbracciandolo più forte e affondando il viso tra il suo collo e le clavicole. Sentiva il mento di Yuri poggiato contro la tempia: tremava.

Un secondo singhiozzo risuonò nell’aria gelida del pianerottolo, e Otabek si ricordò che erano ancora in piedi lì fuori, dove chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli, così, senza lasciare la presa su Yuri, trascinò la propria valigia sin dentro casa e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

Con un po’ di difficoltà, perché Yuri continuava a tremare tra le sue braccia, riuscì a sedersi sul divano, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere l’unico mobile usato da qualche giorno a quella parte.

Yuri provò a spostarsi dalle sue gambe, voltò il viso dall’altra parte e tirò su col naso. «S-scusa. Non volevo che mi vedessi così.»

E di nuovo, Otabek sentì il petto farsi pesante, perché Yuri stava provando a chiuderlo fuori. Era fatto così, non perché non fidasse, ma perché gli era stato così inculcato il culto della forza e dell’irremovibilità che l’istinto di alzare barriere e non mostrarsi vulnerabile era ormai più forte di lui, ma Otabek non l’avrebbe assecondato quella volta. Non quando sapeva quanto suo nonno fosse stato importante per lui.

«Yuri…» sospirò, poi gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Le iridi verdeazzurro di Yuri erano contornate di rosso e l’area intorno risultava gonfia, ma anche così Yuri risultava la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, e Otabek non sapeva proprio cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi un tale angelo nella sua vita. Un angelo che stava lottando contro se stesso, contro la voglia di lasciarsi andare, per una _sola_ volta, condizionato dall’immagine che voleva dare di sé. Ma come poteva Otabek fargli capire che la sua indole di soldato, l’impeto della Tigre, avevano lo stesso valore della tristezza, del lutto?

Gli passò il pollici sugli zigomi, provando e cercando di far passare attraverso quel piccolo contatto tutta la vicinanza che voleva dargli, non solo fisica, ma mentale, emotiva, tutta quella di cui Yuri avrebbe avuto bisogno. Poi, senza rompere il contatto visivo parlò, e le sue parole suonarono ferme, intrise di amore e di speranza che quella volta, Yuri volesse renderlo partecipe di se stesso, _in toto._

«Piangi, Yuri.»

Come s’aspettava, la prima reazione di Yuri fu sbuffare, e scostare nuovamente il viso. «Beka, no…» borbottò, per poi tornare serio quando Otabek cercò di nuovo i suoi occhi. «Piangi, urla, lancia qualcosa, non importa come, ma sfogati. Ti prego, Yura.»

L’espressione fredda di Yuri gli mandò un brivido lungo la schiena, e stava quasi per rimangiarsi quelle parole, e lasciare che Yuri facesse come era abituato a fare, come gli veniva più semplice, quando lui contrasse la mascella. «Mi preghi?» Otabek riusciva a percepire tutta la tristezza che Yuri stava per trasformare in rabbia, in uno dei suoi scatti d’ira, che pur essendo diminuiti in quegli anni, erano sempre una costante nella sua vita.

«E cosa ci guadagni tu, sei io mi sfogo!? Non sei tu ad aver perso l’unico membro della tua fottuta famiglia che ti volesse bene, Otabek!» Gridò, senza più nemmeno preoccuparsi di scendere dalle gambe di Otabek.

«Non sei tu che hai dovuto preoccuparti di seppellirlo, né di firmare tutte le carte, né di impacchettare la sua roba e-» La sua voce si interruppe, spezzata da un altro singhiozzo, mentre le lacrime che Yuri aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento cominciavano a scivolare di nuovo lungo le sue guance. Otabek avrebbe voluto replicare che non c’era stato perché _lui_ non l’aveva voluto accanto, che non c’era stato perché aveva dovuto sapere di quella dannata tragedia da Mila, e non da _lui_ , non dal suo Yuri, ma Yuri lo interruppe prima che riuscisse a parlare. «Vuoi che mi sfoghi!? Come cazzo dovrei riuscire a farlo se ci sei tu qui a guardarmi, eh?»

Sputò quelle parole a fatica tra i singulti e non si accorse di come fossero andate a conficcarsi nel petto di Otabek, più affilate di qualsiasi lama. Ed erano tornati all’inizio, cinque anni prima, quando le conversazioni filavano lisce fino a quando Otabek non toccava una corda troppo intima e sensibile nella mente di Yuri e lui si chiudeva a riccio. Ma Otabek non era più il diciottenne che era riuscito ad avvicinare il suo idolo e che aveva paura di perdere quel legame per sempre; le parole di Yuri servirono a ricordarglielo.

«Non lo so, Yuri! Va bene? Vorrei solo che ti fidassi di me anche per questo. Oppure pensi che ne approfitterò per ridere di te, o che la mia stima nei tuoi confronti scomparirà perché sei triste per la morte di tuo nonno? Non tutti vogliono farti cadere, Yuri, non ce la fai proprio a capirlo, vero?». Era arrabbiato. Arrabbiato con Yuri, ma anche con se stesso, perché se Yuri non lo lasciava ancora avvicinare ad alcuni argomenti, ci doveva essere un perché. Strinse le mani sulle spalle di Yuri, gli occhi piantati nei suoi, senza lasciargli la possibilità di guardare altrove.

Si fissarono per qualche secondo, entrambi senza fiato e Yuri con le guance sempre più rosse. Poi si lanciò su di lui per la seconda volta quella serata, baciandolo con foga e con tutta la rabbia che si portava dentro. «Sei uno stronzo.» riuscì ad esalare, adesso che la sua voce era interrotta solo dalle labbra di Otabek che avevano risposto con altrettanto impeto. Yuri gli portò le mani sulle spalle, liberandolo dalla giacca pesante. «Sei uno stronzo.» ripeté mentre scendeva con le mani ad accarezzargli i fianchi da sopra il maglione, e la sua bocca passava ad occuparsi del suo collo, dopo avergli sfilato la solita sciarpa.

Non capiva, Otabek. Perché quella reazione, se poco prima gli stava urlando contro? Non era certo di cosa volesse dimostrare Yuri, ma sapeva benissimo che cercare di fermarlo era inutile, perché in quel momento Yuri aveva bisogno di qualcosa e lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro, sebbene non avesse ancora capito bene cosa. «Yuri… Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?» riuscì a formulare tra un sospiro e l’altro, perché se non altro non voleva che più tardi Yuri si rimproverasse quella cosa, che ci stesse male; non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi del senso di colpa per avergli lasciato campo libero.

Yuri alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e Otabek si stupì di nuovo di quanto fossero cambiati i suoi occhi nell’arco di soli pochi minuti; le pupille dilatate non nascondevano più il suo desiderio. Anche se stava cercando di trattenersi, prima di lasciare che Yuri potesse fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito, Otabek non era immune a quello sguardo.

«Mi hai chiesto di sfogarmi, no? Io voglio questo.» e per enfatizzare posò la mano a palmo pieno tra le gambe di Otabek, toccandolo attraverso il tessuto dei jeans, facendolo ansimare e rincorrere con il bacino la frizione che non era ancora abbastanza.

«Y-Yura-» cominciò a dire lui, prima che quella stessa mano prendesse a sbottonargli la chiusura. Deglutì in modo visibile. «Non sono preparato.» provò ancora, ma servì solo a far tornare gli occhi di Yuri sul suo viso, prima che questi lo baciasse profondamente, la lingua che segnava il contorno delle sue labbra dall’interno. «A quello posso pensare io.» soffiò sulle sue guance. Il suo respiro odorava di lacrime e la sua voce tremava a metà tra l’eccitazione e la stessa emozione che l’aveva portato a dirgli quelle cose poco prima, un misto di rabbia e tristezza. Con quella frase riuscì a frantumare ogni inibizione che Otabek aveva posto a se stesso.

Passò un braccio dietro la sua schiena, sollevandolo contro di sé, la mano che affondava sotto la maglia ad accarezzare la pelle liscia tra le scapole Yuri; con l’altra gli tirò la maglietta sulle spalle, aiutandolo a toglierla. La visione del suo petto pallido che si alzava e abbassava al ritmo dei suoi respiri accelerati gli mandò un fiotto di sangue verso il basso; il suo corpo era molto cambiato nel corso di quegli ultimi tre anni: Yuri era più longilineo, aveva le spalle più larghe e i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe più sviluppati, aveva però conservato la grazia e le forme delicate del bambino con cui aveva preso lezioni di balletto ormai quasi dieci anni prima, e dell’adolescente che aveva portato in giro per Barcellona a cavallo di una moto. Yuri aveva ancora i fianchi stretti e gambe lunghe e forti.

Le clavicole sporgenti formavano una piccola conca sotto la sua gola e Otabek amava concentrare i propri baci in quel punto, gli passò le mani sul collo, il gesto volto principalmente a scostare la fitta coltre di capelli che gli chiudeva le narici, ma che suscitò anche un sospiro da parte di Yuri. Otabek sorrise contro la sua pelle, fu un sorriso amaro, perché non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che Yuri non fosse del tutto con lui in quel momento, ma poi Yuri mosse il bacino contro il suo, mormorò il suo nome e rotolò di lato, invertendo le loro posizioni, in modo che adesso fosse Otabek ad essere seduto sulle sue gambe.

Gemette quando lui scese a baciargli lungo il petto, stuzzicandogli i capezzoli con movimenti studiati della lingua, come aveva imparato. Yuri gli strinse le mani tra i capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca e un po’ più su, dove erano corti. Teneva il collo gettato all’indietro per dargli libero accesso, poi posò le labbra sulla sua fronte. «Camera.» mugugnò.

Si mossero piano fino al letto, inciampando un po’ nel tragitto, perché Yuri doveva togliergli maglione e maglietta in un unico movimento. Otabek ringraziava che almeno dentro casa ci fossero i riscaldamenti accesi, altrimenti si sarebbe preso un colpo di freddo.

Colpì il bordo del materasso con il retro delle ginocchia e alzò lo sguardo verso Yuri, che si stava inginocchiando su di lui e lo scrutava. Le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Non disse niente per qualche secondo, poi parve riscuotersi e si mise ad armeggiare con la zip dei suoi jeans. Lo spinse piano con una mano sul petto, fino a che non si fu disteso sul lenzuolo sfatto che profumava così tanto di _Yuri_ da mandargli un’ennesima scarica di eccitazione al basso ventre, insieme ad una stretta al petto quando si accorse che Yuri non lo stava guardando com’era solito fare; invece, aveva il naso affondato nella peluria scura sotto il suo ombelico e gli occhi chiusi mentre con le mani cercava di togliergli i pantaloni e i boxer. Otabek sollevò i fianchi, per facilitargli la cosa e quasi sibilò di sollievo quando si sentì liberato dalla costrizione della stoffa. L’aria, seppure tiepida, sembrava gelida a contatto con la pelle bollente e sentiva il respiro di Yuri soffiargli sul pene.

Passò la lingua sulla punta avvolgendola con le labbra e guadagnandosi un gemito roco da parte di Otabek, che si mosse contro le coperte. «Yura-» ansimò, stringendo i pugni. Yuri ripeté il movimento, stavolta scivolando più in giù e mugugnando attorno al suo membro; Otabek non riuscì a fermare le proprie mani, che andarono ad accarezzargli la testa, le unghia grattavano piano la cute. Yuri gemette di nuovo, un suono di gola.

Un’altra cosa che Otabek aveva capito di Yuri era che non si faceva problemi a dire cosa voleva e come lo voleva. Si ricordava la prima volta in cui l’aveva spinto contro il bancone della cucina, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e facendogli il miglior pompino che avesse mai ricevuto nei suoi allora vent’anni di vita (non che ne avesse ricevuti molti prima di Yuri, ma quello li superava di gran lunga tutti). A Yuri piaceva farlo e lui non era lì per lamentarsi; certo, avrebbe voluto che lo _guardasse_ , ma la sensazione di crescente calore che si concentrava tra le sue gambe lo distraeva abbastanza da relegare quel pensiero nei meandri della sua testa che non erano assordati da tutti quei rumori umidi.

Gemette di nuovo quando Yuri si rialzò sulle ginocchia e l’aria fredda tornò a contatto con la sua pelle, ormai bagnata ed ultra sensibile.

L’espressione indagatrice di Yuri era tornata al suo posto; studiava il suo viso arrossato, come se stesse cercando qualcosa che però non trovava. Quanto avrebbe dato per sapere cosa gli stesse passando per la testa in quel momento, avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma Yuri distolse subito lo sguardo, non appena fece per aprire la bocca.

Si sporse su di lui e Otabek ne approfittò per rubargli un ennesimo bacio, mentre Yuri allungava un braccio verso il comodino; gli parve di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto, ma non avrebbe potuto giurarci. Non durò molto, che Yuri era di nuovo inginocchiato tra le sue gambe aperte e stava aprendo il tappo di plastica del lubrificante. Con deliberata lentezza, Otabek sapeva riconoscerlo, lo riscaldò piano tra le mani, prima di ricoprirsi le dita di quella destra.

Il primo dito incontrò resistenza, perché Otabek gliel’aveva detto che non era preparato e loro non si vedevano da mesi. Yuri utilizzò il polpastrello dell’indice per spargere il gel, prima di provare a spingere la prima falange. Il gemito misto a sibilo di Otabek lo fece fermare.

«Beka…?» provò, e per la prima volta la sua voce sembrò quella di sempre. Quella innamorata e non piena di rabbia; Otabek cercò i suoi occhi, per trovarli spalancati, preoccupati. La mano tornò ancora tra i suoi capelli e si mosse lenta, per rassicurarlo, e il viso di Yuri si sciolse del tutto. Senza smettere di spingere dentro e fuori, si distese su di lui e abbassò il viso fino a sfregare la propria guancia contro quella di Otabek.

«Cosa c’è?» chiese Otabek, ed uscì fuori un po’ ansimato, sollevando una mano per sfiorargli lo zigomo con il pollice; Yuri chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a quel tocco. Non li aprì per rispondergli, ma ad Otabek non sfuggirono le sottili lacrime impigliate alle sue ciglia chiare, e poi Yuri lo baciò. Lo baciò lentamente, succhiandogli piano il labbro superiore, tornando a intrappolare la sua bocca con la propria, prima di fargliela aprire con delicatezza e lasciar intrecciare le loro lingue. I capelli di Yuri gli solleticavano le guance e il collo, si appiccicavano al sottile velo di sudore che gli imperlava la pelle, ma ad Otabek non riusciva importare più di tanto, perché quello che lo stava baciando, _finalmente_ era il _suo_ Yuri.

Quando si staccarono, trovò i suoi occhi aperti a guardarlo, e _dio_ se gli erano mancati. Erano ancora tristi, le ciglia umide e le palpebre rosse, ma erano lì, _Yuri_ era lì con lui, a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra, e il suo volto si illuminò quando Otabek si aprì in un sorriso, uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi che gli piacevano tanto.

Gli circondò la testa con le braccia, affondando la fronte nel suo collo. Se all’inizio il cambiamento corporeo di Yuri gli aveva dato fastidio, adesso non avrebbe più saputo immaginare un mondo in cui non poteva appoggiarsi al suo petto e sentire il suo cuore battere proprio sotto il suo orecchio, o senza il suo mento poggiato lievemente alla sua tempia. Gli baciò la mascella. «Un altro.» sussurrò, vicino all’orecchio di Yuri, emettendo un suono appagato quando alla pressione del primo dito si aggiunse quella di un secondo, e Yuri, che fossero _dannate_ tutte e dieci le sue lunghissime dita, riuscì a trovare quel punto che gli faceva stringere i denti e rilasciare un lungo gemito roco. Lo sentì sbuffare una risata.

«Yuri… Yuri…» Lo chiamò, lasciando scivolare le mani dove le sue natiche erano ancora coperte dalla stoffa della tuta e dei boxer, passò i palmi sotto l’elastico, immergendo le dita nella carne morbida, i muscoli si contraevano sotto il suo tocco e Otabek spinse in giù il tessuto. Anche Yuri sospirò di sollievo quando finalmente anche la sua erezione fu liberata, fece un respiro profondo, prima di riprendere a muovere le dita. «Beka, per favore…» gemette, e il diretto interessato non dovette neanche chiedergli a cosa si riferisse; estese il braccio per prendere il lubrificante e ne lasciò cadere un po’ sulla propria mano, poi la portò tra i loro corpi e l’avvolse all’erezione di Yuri.

Poi le dita non furono più abbastanza, il calore era troppo e Otabek non voleva venire in quel modo.

«Yuri.» Lo guardò, il viso sconvolto dal piacere che conservava però ancora un po’ di lucidità. «Adesso voglio te.» gli mormorò, la voce arrochita dall’eccitazione, e Yuri, con un movimento non troppo lento ritirò la propria mano, facendolo mugolare all’improvvisa sensazione di _vuoto_ ; aspetto quei pochi secondi che servirono a Yuri per mettersi il preservativo, poi allineò i loro corpi e prese a spingere.

«Beka-ah!» fu il solo suono che spezzò il silenzio per qualche secondo.

Otabek chiuse gli occhi, inarcandosi verso Yuri mentre lo sentiva entrare; all’inizio spingeva piano, per dargli il tempo di abituarsi a quella sensazione, poi però prese a dare lenti e profondi colpi di bacino, uscendo da lui e rientrando, aumentando il ritmo man mano che entrambi rincorrevano l’orgasmo.

«Cazzo, Beka-» si interruppe Yuri mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Si era sollevato per trovare un’angolazione migliore e adesso le ciocche di capelli gli ricadevano sulla fronte, coprendogli gli occhi socchiusi. _Una visione_ , pensò Otabek e se non fosse stato per il fatto che non poteva davvero ignorare di avere Yuri dentro di sé, avrebbe pensato di essere stato già graziato a mandato in paradiso. E non gli importava che fosse una cosa sentimentale e sdolcinata e che se Yuri gliel’avesse sentito dire probabilmente non gli avrebbe rivolto la parola per ore.

«Yura… Vieni qui.» allungò una mano verso di lui e gli circondò la nuca, per poi tirarlo a sé e far combaciare le loro labbra in un bacio scomposto e pieno di saliva. I loro movimenti, ormai sempre più frenetici, non rendevano più possibile baciarsi per bene, e le loro bocche finivano per succhiare e leccare qualunque cosa capitasse, mascella, naso, collo, scontrandosi di tanto in tanto mentre i loro respiri pesanti ed eccitati si mischiavano insieme e il sudore dei loro corpi che scivolavano l’uno contro l’altro inumidiva le coperte.

«Dai, Otabek.» disse Yuri, la voce inframmezzata da leggeri ansiti. Lo guardò negli occhi e Otabek capì cosa gli stesse comunicando, perché era sempre così. Yuri non sarebbe venuto fino a quando non l’avesse fatto lui, era come se per riuscire a raggiungere l’orgasmo avesse bisogno di vedere tutto il piacere che era riuscito a procurargli. E come poteva negargli una cosa simile, quando Yuri lo guardava con quegli occhi già annebbiati dal piacere, lo sguardo assente e concentrato sul trattenersi mentre ancora spingeva in lui, come poteva negarglielo, quando la sua mano si muoveva in modo tanto delizioso su e giù sul suo membro?

Spinse la testa contro il materasso, venendo sulla mano di Yuri con gemito più roco e lungo.

Solo in quel momento anche Yuri si lasciò andare, vinto da tutto quel flusso di emozioni. Con un ultimo grido, posò i gomiti su entrambi il lati della testa di Otabek, gli occhi che tendevano a chiudersi, ma che lui teneva stoicamente aperti, il rossore diffuso su tutto il volto e l’elegante collo esteso verso l’alto.

Però qualcosa non andava, si accorse Otabek, perché nel momento in cui il viso di Yuri scivolò in avanti e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, avvertì la presenza di qualcosa di salato sulle proprie labbra.

Provò a muoversi, ma il corpo di Yuri glielo impediva, e non gli rimase altro da fare che prendergli la testa tra le mani e sollevarla. «Yura?» chiese a voce bassa, quasi avesse paura di spaventarlo.

Yuri si riscosse e si passò la mano, quella pulita, sul viso. «Aspetta.» mormorò e si alzò da lui. Otabek lo seguì con lo sguardo, combattuto tra la voglia di osservare il suo corpo snello e luccicante di sudore e quella di riportarlo lì nel letto con lui e coccolarlo fino a quando non sarebbe stato meglio; perché per sfortuna (o fortuna, dipendeva dai punti di vista) di Yuri, Otabek non era il tipo di persona che lasciava passare situazioni come quella. Yuri si tolse il preservativo e lo gettò via nel secchio che teneva nel bagno comunicante, poi tornò e tirò via il lenzuolo dal materasso e usandolo per pulire entrambi; passò con gentilezza sullo stomaco di Otabek e poi sul proprio, dopo lasciò cadere il lenzuolo per terra e prese dall’armadio una lunga coperta pesante, che si mise sulle spalle a mo’ di mantello, prima di distendersi su Otabek, il quale nel frattempo non aveva smesso un secondo di guardarlo.

Yuri aveva poggiato la testa sul suo petto, senza dire una parola. Ad un tratto, qualche secondo dopo, parlò.

«Mi dispiace di non averti detto nulla.» Otabek alzò le braccia per stringerle attorno alla sua figura. Non disse niente, aspettò.

«E’ successo così all’improvviso e ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio occuparmi prima delle faccende pratiche, per tenermi impegnato e non pensarci e poi…» prese un respiro profondo, e Otabek sentì il proprio petto bagnarsi, mentre Yuri strofinava piano la guancia contro il suo sterno.

«Poi ero solo. Sono volato a Mosca e ho detto che non volevo nessun altro. Mila ha insistito un po’, ma sono riuscito a convincerla a tornare a San Pietroburgo dopo il funerale. Non le ho lasciato detto di contattarti.» aggiunse. Otabek tentò di ignorare il modo il cui il suo stomaco si contrasse a quella confessione. Ma continuò a non parlare.

«Pensavo… pensavo che sarei stato meglio. Mi sarei preso il mio tempo e avrei elaborato il lutto, ma… Sono passati tre giorni da quando sono qui, e non ho fatto altro che stare su quel divano a fissare tutte le fotografie che ho con lui, immaginandomelo mentre ancora mi chiama per mangiare, o semplicemente seduto vicino alla finestra sulla sua poltrona preferita. Ho mangiato cibo da asporto e adesso credo che il fattorino pensi ch’io sia qualche specie di asociale che odia il contatto umano.» emise uno sbuffo, una risata amara. Otabek prese ad accarezzargli la schiena con il polpastrelli. Si sentiva schiacciato dal peso di tutte quelle parole e ancora di più dalla consapevolezza che Yuri era stato per tre giorni lì, da solo con i propri pensieri, con il proprio dolore, con il fantasma di suo nonno ancora vivo tra le mura di quella casa. E immaginarlo rannicchiato sul divano, con una coperta sulle spalle e gli occhi rossi come li aveva quando l’aveva fatto entrare, gli aveva fatto pizzicare gli occhi. Sperò che Yuri non notasse che si erano fatti lucidi. Affondò il naso nei suoi capelli, inspirando il suo profumo e stringendolo più forte, nel tentativo di fargli capire che _lui era lì_ , che ci sarebbe stato fino a quando gliel’avesse permesso.

«Era l’unica persona della mia famiglia che ha sempre creduto in me.» mormorò Yuri, e Otabek capì che era entrato in un campo minato, che da quel momento in poi, qualsiasi parola o gesto avrebbe potuto far chiudere Yuri nel mutismo. Le poche volte che avevano toccato l’argomento, era stato principalmente Otabek a parlare della propria famiglia, prima che Yuri li conoscesse di persona; viceversa, l’unica persona di cui Yuri gli avesse mai parlato era proprio suo nonno, e dopo la prima volta che gli aveva chiesto di più, Otabek non aveva mai più riprovato. Era emozionato, non poteva negarlo, se non avesse avuto i muscoli troppo provati probabilmente avrebbe cominciato a tremare. Non era un’emozione felice, era strana. Era la realizzazione che dopo cinque anni, finalmente Yuri si sentiva pronto a condividere anche quella parte della sua vita con lui. Lo faceva sentire bene, ma al contempo lo terrorizzava.

«Sai mia madre… lei se ne è andata quando io ero molto piccolo, e mio padre non era esattamente la figura paterna dell’anno.» Cominciò Yuri e Otabek dovette utilizzare tutta la propria forza di volontà per non bloccarsi a quelle parole.

«Non era cattivo, non mi ha mai fatto del male e ha sempre cercato di non farmi mancare nulla, sai? Solo che era sempre impegnato con il lavoro e non gli andava a genio la mia passione per il pattinaggio. Penso la vedesse come una perdita di tempo.» sospirò. «Non siamo sempre stati bene a livello finanziario, e il fatto che io mi interessassi a una cosa così futile e con possibilità di guadagno così poco affidabili lo faceva arrabbiare. L’ho sentito tre giorni fa per la prima volta in quattro anni, credo. Non ha mai accettato il mio trasferimento a San Pietroburgo, neanche quando cominciai a mandargli i soldi.» La voce di Yuri si fece più fievole e assente, e Otabek si chiese per l’ennesima volta quella serata cosa gli stesse effettivamente passando per la testa. Gli baciò piano il cuoio capelluto e sentì Yuri rilassarsi un po’.

«Ma non il nonno. Ha visto del buon potenziale in me, mi diceva sempre.» Otabek avrebbe voluto replicare con un “E aveva ragione”, ma preferì rimanere in silenzio e lasciarlo parlare.

« _Yuratchka, tu diventerai un grande atleta._ Diceva.» Otabek non aveva bisogno di vedere il viso di Yuri per sapere che stava sorridendo. «Mi ha aiutato come poteva, con i soldi della pensione, prima per le lezioni qui a Mosca, poi per il campo estivo di Yakov e infine con il trasferimento alla pista di San Pietroburgo.» Yuri posò la mano a palmo aperto sul suo petto, prendendo a disegnare delle figure con le dita.

«Non hai mai smesso di tifare per me, mi ha fasciato i piedi le prime volte che mi allenavo da professionista, ma non mi ha mai detto che non faceva per me, non mi ha mai detto di lasciare perché sarebbe stato troppo impegnativo ed io ero troppo piccolo. Lui-» un singhiozzo troncò la frase a metà e Yuri tirò su col naso prima respirare profondamente e continuare a parlare, anche se la sua voce suonava più stridula e cantilenante. «Lui _era sempre lì con me_ , ad ogni gara, e quando non ha potuto più venire perché ero in un altro paese o per problemi di salute, potevo stare certo che avrebbe litigato anche con Dio stesso per non perdersi l’evento, che fosse in tv o in streaming.» le parole cominciarono a farsi più biascicate.

«Sapere che adesso lui non mi guarderà più, che non ci sarà una casa dove tornare qui a Mosca… mi sento come se non riuscissi più a _respirare bene_. E ho paura che possa riflettersi nel modo in cui pattino…» Yuri stava piangendo ormai, un pianto singhiozzato e liberatorio, e Otabek si sentì sollevato, perché Yuri stava sfogando tutta la tristezza e la rabbia e il dolore che aveva continuato a covare dentro di sé in quei tre giorni, ma anche perché aveva deciso di fidarsi di lui, una volta per tutte, svelandogli quelle cose che non gli aveva mai detto, forse nel timore che lo giudicasse.

Rimasero in quella posizione, Yuri con il volto affondato nel petto di Otabek e Otabek che gli carezzava gentilmente la schiena e la testa, per parecchi minuti, durante i quali Yuri pianse, e pianse, e pianse. E Otabek asciugò le proprie lacrime tra i capelli di Yuri.

Solo quando i singhiozzi di Yuri vennero meno e il suo pianto si ridusse ad un sottile respiro irregolare, Otabek parlò. «Yuri, vuoi guardarmi?» non lo chiese in tono retorico, né con l’intenzione di schernirlo, ma perché non era sicuro che Yuri fosse nella condizione mentale di guardarlo negli occhi, non dopo che aveva aspettato anni per dirgli tutte quelle cose, per paura che potessero diminuire la stima, o l’amore, che Otabek provava per lui. Fu quindi con sua somma sorpresa che Yuri alzò piano il viso e posò lo sguardo su di lui. Aveva ancora le labbra rosse e Otabek sospettò se le fosse mordicchiate pure durante il racconto. Gli sorrise dolcemente «Grazie per avermelo detto.»

Non smise un attimo di coccolarlo con quelle carezze. «Va bene. Non è sbagliato che tu ti senta così.» gli strinse il viso tra le mani.

«Mi sento così… così… _debole e patetico_.» sputò a denti stretti Yuri e nuove lacrime minacciarono di fuoriuscire un’altra volta.

«Yuri, non sei debole, né patetico. Sei forte, sei buono. Sei un guerriero, te lo ricordi? Un soldato.» Non sapeva ancora se quelle parole avrebbero sortito l’effetto che sperava, ma dall’espressione che si dipinse sul volto di Yuri, non erano state dette a vuoto.

«Ma questo non vuol dire che tu non sia umano, va bene?» Yuri piegò la testa di lato, ricercando il suo palmo tiepido contro la guancia. Non aveva, _nemmeno per un attimo_ , smesso di guardarlo. Stava esaminando la sua espressione, il suo tono di voce, ma non nel modo in cui faceva quando non si fidava; stava invece soppesando le sue parole. Annuì.

«E sei un atleta. Un bravissimo atleta e non smetterai di esserlo.» Aggiunse Otabek.

Yuri si conficcò i denti nel labbro inferiore e strinse le palpebre, così che quelle ultime lacrime rimaste impigliate alle sue ciglia gli cadessero sulle guance. Quando li riaprì le sue mani salirono ad intrecciarsi dietro la nuca di Otabek e Yuri incastrò la fronte tra il suo collo e la spalla. «Grazie.»

Poi girò la testa. «Scusa se ti ho dato dello stronzo.» borbottò contro la sua pelle.

«Non è niente.» Provò a far cadere il discorso Otabek, ma stavolta era Yuri a non volerne sapere.

«Invece sì. Mi dispiace, ho capito solo adesso che volevi aiutarmi e… non penso che tu sia stronzo. Non l’ho mai pensato, ma a volte dico cose che non penso.»

Otabek lo sapeva bene. Sapeva che i suoi scatti lo portavano a fare e dire cose che non intendeva; faceva male quando succedeva, ma adesso sapeva anche che Yuri si affidava a lui, che non si spaventava più a mostrarsi per quello che era, _tutto_ ciò che era.

Yuri si sollevò sugli avambracci e lo guardò. «Ti amo.» e il rossore che gli colorò le guance fu la cosa più bella che Otabek potesse aspettarsi in quel momento. E quella volta voleva dire molto di più; ti amo, _mi fido_ , voglio stare con te e voglio che _tu_ stia con me, non importa dove ed in quale situazione. Gli strinse le spalle, sciogliendosi in un ennesimo sorriso, come sempre, solo per lui. «Lo so.»

Yuri gli pizzicò il braccio. «Dovevi rispondermi che mi ami anche tu.» abbassò il tono della voce, come se fosse insicuro di quello che stava per dire. «Perché mi ami, vero?»

Per un attimo, la sua espressione gli ricordò quella del ragazzo a cui aveva stretto la mano cinque anni prima, davanti il panorama di una Barcellona inondata dalla luce rossa del tramonto.

«Certo, certo che ti amo.»

 

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, beh, ci sono due cose che mi sono chiesta scrivendo questa storia: primo, perché scrivere dell’angst se non so farlo? E secondo: perché scrivere dello smut, se non so farlo? A questo punto mi chiedo che scrivo a fare in generale...  
> Dopo aver rotto il ghiaccio in questo modo totalmente non imbarazzante, questa è effettivamente la prima volta che scrivo delle scene rosse slash, quindi perdonatemi se fa tutto un po’ schifo.  
> L’idea principale di questa storia è nata mooooolto tempo fa, ed era solo di parlare del passato di Yuri, perché non mi stancherei mai di analizzare questo personaggio, ha un potenziale infinito e io lo adoro!  
> Ho deciso di “vederla dall’esterno” ossia con un POV che non fosse quello di Yuri, ma di qualcuno che comunque avesse un rapporto tale da poter sapere certe cose, e visto che l’Otayuri Week cadeva proprio a fagiolo, mi sono detta: perché no?  
> I versi iniziali e finali sono tratti dalla canzone All of Me di John Legend, che credo tutti conosciate, altrimenti, [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg) vi lascio il link!  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto, e spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta almeno un po’ e che vorrete lasciarmi un kudos o commento, anche critico!  
> Un grazie speciale va, sempre, alla mia beta _Lady di inchiostro_ che mi supporta e sopporta in qualunque cosa io decida di fare <3  
> Vi auguro un buon proseguimento!


End file.
